gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
There could be a Possibility of a Video game Featuring Deadpool, as stated by one of the writers of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 that he talked to in the end credits, hopefully in the near future, maybe when the feature film comes out. In this game, he's hardly powerful than the other heroes that he'll team up, and he will break the 4th wall. It is also like the ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance ''franchise. Storyline Doombots are attacking the city, with Dr. Doom about to kill a teenage brunette with a ponytail, but then a shadowy figure emerges as he.....hits Doom with a bullseye in the eye, and that figure was Deadpool himself. He came to the girl and said "Hello madame, you're safe now", but then the girl screamed and ran away, with Deadpool realizing this saying "Great, now i'm the bad guy". He is then blasted by Dr. Doom and sent to the floor, but just before Doom can blast him again Doom is attacked by Spider-Man, Wolverine, and War Machine. Deadpool then got up and said "Woah it's Spider-Man, Wolverine, and uh uh, what was your name again?", War Machine then replied "I'm War Machine", but Deadpool just stood there with a blank look on his face. War Machine then said "I'm Iron Man's best friend", Deadpool then replied "Dosen't ring a bell, but now that you guys are here you can help me get past this level and stop Doom", Spider-Man then said "Uh ok". After defeating all the Doombots the heroes finally got to Doom, but Doom blasted them back and hopped in his jet and said "Don't think that you have one yet, this isn't over", he then flew away and Deadpool said "Man, I wish I knew where I could get a jet like that". Deadpool was then brought back to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier by Spider-Man and the others where he saw Nick Fury and said "Cool, you guys know a pirate", Nick Fury then said "What's he doing here?" and War Machine replied "He helped us stop the attack on the city, he could be able to help us". Deadpool then said "So, why am I here?", Nick Fury then said "Because Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil have joined forces with Hydra, The Brotherhood of Mutants, and various other villains and you might be able to help", Deadpool then says "Sure Mr. Pirate", Nick Fury then says "My name is Nick Fury", Deadpool then replies "Whatever", Nick Fury then says "Now, you will be working with various Heroes to stop Doom and the others", and Deadpool then says "Sure I'll work with them, as long as I get all the credit for taking Doom and the others down". Nick Fury then says "Fine, but you better stop them", and Deadpool replies "Yes, man I hope I this game gets a sequel. Gameplay TBA Playable Characters *John Kassir - Deadpool *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Nightcralwer *John DiMaggio - The Juggernaut, Rocket Racoon, Wolverine *Kevin Michael Richardson - The Thing *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Peter Lurie - The Hulk, Sabretooth *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Taskmaster *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *James Horan - Dr. Strange *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *John Cygan - Iron Man *Khary Payton - Blade *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Robert Tinkler - Nova *Thomas F. Wilison - Hawkeye *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Moon Knight *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman *Paul Essiembre - Silver Surfer *Daran Norris - The Punisher, Venom *Benjamin Diskin - Penance *Cam Clarke - Mr Fantastic *Jim Ward - Colossus *Tony Daniels - Gambit *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage NPC (Supporting Characters) *Daran Norris - Nick Fury, J. Jonah Jameson *Kevin Michael Richardson - The Beast, N'Gassi, Robbie Robertson, Groot, Volstagg *Khary Payton - Bishop, Gabe Jones *Vannesa Marshall - Black Widow, Betty Ross, Domino *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym *Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel *Cam Clarke - Doc Samson, Weasel, Fandral, H.E.R.B.I.E., Jasper Sitwell, Star-Lord, Bug, Wonder Man *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde, Sunpyre, Mantis, Crystal *Tara Strong - Magik, X-23, Outlaw, Dagger, Blink *Tricia Helfer- Black Cat *Grey DeLisle - Wasp, Psylocke, Sif, Pepper Potts, Siryn, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Betty Brant, Phyla-Vell, Abigail Brand, Scarlet Witch, Jocasta, Lyja *Nolan North - Balder, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Sentry, Jack Flag *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Diedrich Bader - Clay Quartermain, Happy Hogan, Major Victory *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird, Dazzler *Keith Ferguson - Cable *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora *Andrea Baker - Firestar *Terri Hawkes - Polaris, Arachne *Josh Keaton - Havok, Hermond *Steven Blum - Bob, Agent of HYDRA, U.S. Agent, Longshot, Tyr, Quasar, Karnak, Drax the Destroyer, Lockjaw *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Moondragon *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Valkyrie *Dave Wittenberg - Wyatt Wingfoot, ArchAngel *Dave Fennoy - Agent X *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Danica McKellar - Invisble Woman, Jubilee *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra *John DiMaggio - Dum Dum Dugan, Hercules, Morph, Hogun, Adam Warlock, Namor *Tasia Valenza - Spider Woman, Tigra *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Namorita *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Clancy Brown - Odin *Tim Russ - Prowler *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil *James Sie - Sunfire, Ancient One, Jimmy Woo *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Susan Spano - Songbird *Quntion Flynn - Banshee, Jack of Hearts, Ned Ledds *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *J. B. Blanc - Black Knight, Heimdall *George Takei - Wong *Gary Anthony Williams - Bill Foster *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner *Ahmed Best - Cloak *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *John Cygan - Ka-Zar *Dorian Harewood - War Machine *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Lady Deadpool *Roger Craig Smith - Blind Al *Erin Torpey - Quake *Tom Kane - Triton *Greg Eagles - Gorgon *Nancy Linari - Medusa *N/A - Black Bolt *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly NPC Bosses *Clive Revill - Dr. Doom *Larry Cedar - Loki *Gabrielle Carteris - Enchantress *Peter Lurie - Executioner, Bullseye, Blob, Avalanche, Rhino *Armin Shimmerman - Toad *John DiMaggio - Baron Zemo, Abomination, Man-Ape, Gravitron, Whiplash, Mastermind, Egghead, Ironclad, Madman, Annihilus, Stryfe, Doctor Octopus *James Horan - Ultron, Byrrah *Clancy Brown - Magneto, Galactus, Red Skull *Grey DeLisle - Mystique, Diamondback *John Kassir - Pyro, Shuma-Gorath, Sauron, Whirlwind, Jack O'Lantern *Greg Eagles - Super-Skrull *Khary Payton - Paibok *Jim Cummings - Kraven the Hunter *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Ymir, Chemistro, Thunderball *Micahel T. Wiess - Dormammu *Jonathan Adams - Kang the Conquer, The Supreme Intelligence *Philip Proctor - Baron Mordo, Tinkerer *Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K., Multiple Man *Mark Hamill - Omega Red, Klaw, Hobgoblin, Gargoyle, Nightmare, Maximus the Mad, Fin Fang Foom *Gregg Berger - Mole Man, Attuma, Mysterio *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion, Ronan The Accuser *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro *Vannessa Marshall - Madame Hydra, Titania *Rick D. Wasserman - Abosorbing Man, Surtur *Dwight Schultz - Garrok, Vulture, Mesmero, Technovore *James Sie - Radioactive Man *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Quinton Flynn - Arcade *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man *David Sobolov - Blackheart, Kingpin, Titannus *Keith Ferugson - Thunderbolt Ross, X-Ray, Scorcher, Cameron Hodge *Dorian Harewood - Shadow King *Robin Atkin Downes - Crimson Dynamo *Terri Hawkes - Moonstone, Vapor *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *J. B. Blanc - Wrecker, Batroc the Leaper *Nolan North - Living Laser, Pliedriver, Scientist Supreme *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker *Diedrich Bader - Bulldozer, Shocker, Tiger Shark, Trapster, Crossbones *Steven Blum - Morbius, Ulik, Warlord Krang, Molecule Man, Blastarr *Cam Clarke - Vector, Constrictor *April Stewart - Princess Anelle *Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Kurse, Grandmaster *Don Leslie - Mr. Sinister *George Takei - Silver Samurai *Daran Norris - Beetle *Dawnn Lewis - Luica Von Bardas *Brad Garrett - Hydro Man *James Arnold Taylor - The Wingless Wizard *Matt Frewer - The Leader *Alan Shearman - Sebastian Shaw *Richard McGonagle - Apocalypse, The Stranger *Tim Curry - Melter *Elizabeth Daily - Queen Veranke *George Takei - The Mandarin, Silver Samurai Crew *Collette Sunderman-Casting and Voice Director *Rik W. Schaffer-Composer Stages *New York City *Genosha *Negative Zone *Latveria *Washington D.C. *Omega Base *Mephisto's Realm *Skrull Homeworld *MurderWorld *The Cube *Atlantis *The Savage Land *Wankanda *Asgard *Weapon X *Giza, Egypt *Negative Zone *The Moon *Kree Homeworld *Valley of Spirts Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Video Games Category:Games